


Our Calling

by VieveVakarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieveVakarian/pseuds/VieveVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic with Blackwall/Inquisitor smut and a small story.</p>
<p>Mei Trevelyan has been admiring Blackwall from afar for some time now, much to the amusement of her companions. Shenanigans ensue as they try to subtly get them to admit their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camping in the Hinterlands

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be finishing other works I have going on but I'm right in the middle of exams so I just wanted to do a small fic about Blackwall to fill the void.

**Camping in the Hinterlands: Part One**

 

Trevelyan sighed as she trudged through the clear water. She was tired from hours of hiking and very irritated. Her companions had all noticed her foul mood after she had thrown a fireball at a tree for being in her way. Even Dorian restrained himself, not indulging in his usual banter with Varric. Thankfully it wasn't much longer before they found themselves at a clearing.

"So is this the new campsite we've been searching for?" Blackwall asked.

"It seems such a long way to walk for this. It looks like all the others." Dorian remarked.

Mei threw a savage glare at Dorian, "Find your own campsites then."

Dorian winced as Mei stabbed the ground with an Inquisition banner. He thought about teasing her about how necessary it was to be so vicious but he decided against it, in hopes that he could avoid being the next target of a well aimed fireball. Blackwall begun to unpack his tent and set it up. 

"Andraste's fucking huge granny panties,' Mei swore as she frantically searched her things.

"Come on now Mei, it can't be that bad that you need to give me an image of... _that._ " Varric quipped, bending over to help Mei sort through her things.

"My tent Varric, it's not here and we don't have a spare."

Dorian snorted, "That's all you're worried about?" He gave Varric a sly grin out of the corner of his eye, "Well, it's not a problem. However I'm afraid I can't share my tent with you. My beauty sleep is much too important."

Varric slyly winked back at him, "And only Bianca can sleep with me Mei. You know how it is..."

Mei looked up at Dorian, exasperated, "Varric I can forgive but for Maker's sake Dorian, you're handsome enough as it is. Any more beauty sleep and Bull will end up forgetting he has horns and breaking something whilst he stares at you."

Dorian blushed lightly, secretly pleased that she had mentioned Bull. Mei was smiling now, he realised she was probably all too pleased now that she would have to share a tent with Blackwall. Varric and Dorian shared a pleased glane, their little scheme had worked. Mei and Blackwall had been busy trying to decipher a map at their last food break which had left Dorian and Varric enough time to throw Mei's tent and bed roll into the water. Sera had been the one to give them the idea, insisting Mei would be in a much better mood once she 'worked it out of her system.'

"Well you're welcome to share with me lass." Blackwall said.

Mei beamed at him, "Thank you."

Her voice squeaked a bit, making her pretend to clear her throat in embarrassment. She stood with a huge smile on her face until Dorian nudged her out of pity, "Why don't we get some fire wood Mei?"

She blushed redder than embrium, nodding and following Dorian off into the woods. Varric decided that this would be the best time to gauge Blackwall's attraction in Mei. The warden could be very hard to read at times, even for Varric. He asked Blackwall to help with Dorian's tent. He obliged of course, always willing to offer a hand. 

"So... Blackwall, you know Mei's missing her bed roll as well?"

Blackwall seemed to choke slightly, "No, I wasn't but it shouldn't be a problem."

Varric quirked an eyebrow, "I suppose not but this would be a great way to start the Inquisitor's romance in my writing."

Blackwall tensed, looking up at Varric, "What do you mean?"

Varric laughed lightly, "Every great hero has a romantic plot. The Hero of Fereldan and Zevran, Hawke and Fenris; the Inquisitor should have someone too and I must say losing her bed roll and spending the night with them, well... Readers would love that. What do you think? Her and Sera cuddling up together, or maybe she's more interested in the Commander?"

Blackwall quickly returned to the tent, adjusting the poles, "Surely we have better things to do than discuss the Inquisitor's private life."

"You aren't even a little bit curious?"

"I always thought she and Sera... "

"You're referring to the time she, Bull and Sera had a drinking contest and the winner had to kiss the loser?"

Varric watched as a small flicker of hope flared in Blackwall's eyes, "That's what happened?"

"You can't trust the gossip you hear, or Sera rambling on about Mei's ' _absolutely scrumptious butt.'"_

Blackwall smiled, "She does often say that, much to Vivienne's dismay."

Varric went back to his pack to start shuffling his cards. Dusk was almost upon them and everyone always enjoys a good old fashion, highly unfair game of Wicked Grace. Blackwall begun to prepare the rest of their food for the fire. Mei and Dorian finally returned with the fire wood. Quickly they dumped it into a messy pile on the ground and lit it up. Blackwall cooked as Dorian and Varric tried to teach Mei Wicked Grace.

"So the serpents are good?" Mei asked, confused.

"But snakes are usually evil..." 

Time passed, with many sighs of frustration being emitted from both Dorian and Varric. Blackwall chuckled quietly to himself, calling Mei on her bluff. She knew exactly what she was doing but she was doing a very good job at convincing Varric and Dorian otherwise.

"Why don't we give the lass a couple of rounds to become acquainted with the game?" Blackwall offered.

They sat in a circle, eating their stew as they watched Mei and Dorian place their bets. Mei bit her lip as she threw in 10 sovereigns, looking at her cards closely. Dorian raised to 20, which Mei hesitantly called. They played their cards slowly, each move being calculated thoroughly. When the Angel of Death appeared, they opened up another round of betting. Dorian raised to 50 which after a long silence, Mei called. Varric and Blackwall had their own betting going, each having 50 sovereigns riding on the winner. Naturally Varric had bet on Dorian as they had often played together.

Mei raised to 100, which shocked everyone. Her nervous, anxious mask had been removed and in its place sat a sly grin that taunted Dorian to call. His eyes narrowed, trying to discover whether Mei was bluffing, or serious. After a long mental debate, he threw in the money. As soon as the coins hit the ground he knew he had made a mistake. Mei revealed her winning four of a kind.

"Shit," Dorian muttered as he watched her gather up the money and put it in her bag.

"Better luck next time, perhaps Bull will let you win." She winked.

She stood up and stretched, pushing her chest outwards unintentionally. She nonchalantly pulled a towel out of her bag, "I think I'm going to go bathe in the creek. There should be enough privacy if any of you would prefer not to be alone when bathing in case of templars or bears."

Blackwall was almost disappointed when he heard no hint of suggestion in his voice, he admired her realistic offer.

"Besides, I smell a lot like ash." Mei commented, grimacing.

"Gee, I wonder why that is..." Varric whispered to Dorian.

Mei shot them a questioning look to which Varric replied, "I think I'm good for the night. Might try and let Dorian win back some of his money, if he's good enough."

She nodded before turning her gaze to Blackwall, "What about you?"

"If you don't mind."

She smiled, "Not at all, I'll see you there," Her cheeks became flooded by a wave of pink, "I mean, not  _see_ you but see... I'll just go."

A small smile pulled at Blackwall's lips as Mei ran off. He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, following Mei to the creek.

 

He arrived not long after her. She was busy casting small mage lights to ensure enough vision as they bathed. She avoided his gaze, focusing on her casting instead. Blackwall quickly removed his clothing, wading into the creek until it covered up his member. He tried to focus on washing the grime and blood that was caked onto his skin but it was impossible to ignore Trevelyen as she slowly removed her overcoat and breeches. The cause of her caution was a large bruise that covered a decent portion of her back. He winced, unable to think of when she would have received it. He decided he should watch over her more in battle

She suddenly turned to the water, causing Blackwall to look down; pretending to be preoccupied with the water. She was much shorter than him but he was pleased that the water didn't cover all of her chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her rosy nipples rise to stiff peaks, responding to the freezing water. He closed his eyes as he felt himself harden, much to his dismay. He would have to wait it out before he could risk leaving the water.

She quickly got to work on washing away all the ash that stained her skin. Blackwall continued to absentmindedly wash himself while catching glimpses of her reflection in the water. He decided that he should make some conversation, hopefully cutting through any of the awkwardness they were experiencing.

"So, you lived in the circle in Ostwick?"

"Yeah, it was awful. So many rules and regulations and the like. I don't know if I could have spent my life there."

"Did you... have anyone..." Blackwall trailed off, unsure how to phrase the question without sounding too interested.

Mei laughed, "Of course not. The closest I ever got with anyone was in a couple of hasty... dalliances in the supply room. Then giant spiders infiltrated and no more encounters."

"What about after?" He couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of jealousy over Mei's past despite how hypocritical it was for him to feel that way.

"No time. I went to the conclave, shit happened, and now I'm here." She turned to grin at him, "Funny how things work out."

He smiled back, trying hard not to let his eyes wander down, "Do you miss anything at the Circle?"

Her head cocked to the side as she thought, "Well I miss the robes... made it easy for..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Blackwall felt the blood rush to his cheeks, heating them relentlessly. Mei laughed, Blackwall couldn't help but let his gaze drift down-

His face was hit with a cold splash of water and Mei was gone. She popped up from the depths a couple of meters to his left. He tried to splash her back but she was too quick. Blackwall watched the water, trying to figure out where she was. He saw a few small bubbles heading towards his right, he put his hand out and grabbed onto her slippery skin. He wasn't prepared for her to pull out of his grip so violently, inevitably pulling him down with her.

They both surfaced, laughing hard. They had lost most of the distance between them, standing merely a few inches apart. Mei ran her hand through her hair, trying to coin some sort of sentence but she was at a loss. She had never noticed how dark and thick his chest hair was, she was tempted to run her hands over it but she resisted. She looked down a bit further, taking in the trail of salt and pepper hair that led down...

"I... need to do the thing." Mei stuttered.

"The thing?" Blackwall asked, confused.

Mei nodded, "Yeah the thing."

_ANDRASTES BLOOMIN' ASS YOU'RE BAD AT THIS MEI,_ she thought to herself. 

She stumbled out of the water, quickly drying herself off and slipping on her clothes. Blackwall watched her shamelessly as she bent over, getting dressed.  _Maker she's the most beautiful woman,_ he thought as he redressed and went back to the camp.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two woooo! A bit of angst because what's a good smut story without some? Don't worry, it won't be enduring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I am currently overseas which makes writing awfully difficult to do. Part Three probably won't be up for a while either unfortunately.  
> I use a bit of Blackwall's dialogue as fuel for this chapter. Don't worry the ending won't be one of angst, what he says always just really annoyed me when you ask him this question.  
> SPOILER WARNING:  
> I make a reference to Blackwall's character arc. If you've played the game, you'll know the one. If you haven't done Blackwall's character quest, romance or not, and you don't want to be spoiled then don't read until you have.

**Part Two**

 

Mei arrived back to camp red, hot, and flustered. She was glad Vivienne hated camping with a passion and had flat out refused to ever search for camps, _lest she be subjected to some condescending compliment of Vivienne's._ She was even more glad that Sera had some Red Jenny business to attend to otherwise neither she nor Blackwall would ever hear the end of her playful jests and taunts.

Dorian and Varric noticed immediately but were too polite to say anything. They knew from Mei's grimace that things had not gone well in her eyes. Of course, Mei was often much too harsh on herself, not accepting anything less than her impossibly high standards. Blackwall emerged not long after, looking much happier than Mei. 

Mei sat down at the camp fire, Blackwall followed. She sighed, hanging her head low and cradling it in her hands. Dorian recognised her stress immediately. She was worried that being with Blackwall would be impossible because of the Inquisition, especially after all that Thom Rainier business. Often she had voiced her concerns to him, but she had never mentioned the name of her love interest, not that it was difficult to work out.

"How do you think the Inquisition is going?" She asked, her tone suggesting that it was more than an innocent question.

"The Inquisition is everyone's best friend. I don't understand how Lady Josephine has managed to do it but she has..." Dorian winced at Blackwall's statement.

"Josie?" Mei asked, her voice as cold as ice and as hard as steel. She looked up at him, her face unusually passive. 

"Well-" Blackwall stammered, realising his mistake.

"Ah yes well, who could deny the contributions that the lovely Josie has made." She paused, she wanted to make this as Vivienne like as possible. Despite her dislike for the woman, she respected her and her ability to weave words.

"I do suppose that her beauty makes all her contributions far more important than Cullen's, Leliana's... or even mine." She paused again, letting her words sink in, emphasising the already tense atmosphere.

The fire suddenly blazed brightly, flames dancing up towards the sky, fuelled by Mei's magic.

"Now you'll please excuse me as I have had quite enough talking for one night."

She stood up, snuffed out the fire with a wave of her hand and marched into Blackwall's tent, promptly shutting the flap and knotting it closed. Dorian pursed his lips while Varric retreated into his tent. Blackwall's normal easy going expression was replaced with one of utter confusement. 

"She's worried you know?" Dorian whispered quietly.

Blackwall looked at him, confused.

Dorian laughed gently, "Don't look at me like that. Honestly, she's insecure about how she feels about you and how it could affect the Inquisition. It doesn't help that you lied to her from 'hello' or in this case was it more 'who are you, what do you want?'" 

When Blackwall didn't reply Dorian continued, "Look, I know it might not be logical but not only did you not ease her worries but to her you've just said that you don't think she's made any worthwhile contributions to the Inquisition. It doesn't help that you talk about all these jousting women. Or how Vivienne said she saw you waiting for Josephine. Mei didn't realise obviously but you were really waiting for her weren't you?"

Blackwall still wasn't saying anything so Dorian decided that he wouldn't waste the joke he set himself up for, "You really seem to like women with big sticks, perhaps we have more in common than I first thought."

He could hear Varric snigger from his tent. Blackwall narrowed his eyes, "Do you ever shut up?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, "Finally, I knew you had a thick head. Does it hurt, from doing all that thinking?"

Blackwall ignored him, instead standing up and grumpily marching to his tent. He cursed when he discovered that Mei had sextuple knotted the tent, "Maker's Balls Mei."

When he finally undid the last knot he was surprised to find that Mei was already asleep. She had, naturally, taken all of the bed roll for herself. She had also set up a small barricade which designated where Blackwall was allowed to sleep. He sighed, she was not an easy woman, that was for sure.

Blackwall decided not to move the barricade as it would be best not to make Mei even angrier. He laid down and closed his eyes, easily falling asleep.

-

"No, no, no-no-no no," Whimpered a voice next to him.

Blackwall opened his eyes and sat up qucikly. Mei was still asleep but she was thrashing about, muttering and whispering. He leaned down next to her and gently shook her awake. She sat up as soon as her eyes flung open. She said nothing.

"It was just a bad dream my lady." Blackwall told her, trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand. You don't have magic. The demons, they want my body. They want to take it from me and make it their own. They taught us how to deal with it at the circle but-" She helf out her marked hand, "This makes it worse. I can hear them so clearly sometimes. Solas usually helps but he hasn't today."

Blackwall wrapped his arms around her instinctively, "I'll protect you," He murmered, "With my life if I have to."

While he had tried to soothe her, his words seemed to have the opposite effect. Her hand lit up with magelight so she could stare at him properly. After a moment she relaxed, "Sorry. I just had to make sure."

He nodded, understanding her caution. She lay back down, trying to end the conversation but Blackwall decided he hadn't finished. 

"You're the single most amazing person I have ever met my lady. You command such large forces not through fear or greed but through your wish to make the world a better place. There are very few whom have the complete loyalty of their soldiers but you are one of them. Not many people would have stood up for the mages but you did, you stayed true to who you are, no matter the consequences. Even Solas has been impressed by your actions. Mei, I- I admire you a lot... more than anyone else."

Blackwall could feel his face burning from his admition and it didn't help that Mei wasn't replying. He lay back, hoping that he could get back to sleep with his heart pounding so heavily in his chest.

Suddenly Mei turned over to face him, knocking away the barricade as she did so. She put her hand on his cheek, gliding it over his beard. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Despite how quick the kiss was, they both could feel the shock that passed through them as their lips met. 

Mei could feel her heart beat rapidly as desire pooled in the depths of her stomach. Blackwall could feel his member twitch, awakening with a longing for Mei. 

"Cold?" Mei asked, a false innocence in her voice that teased him.

Blackwall couldn't help but smirk as he moved under the blankets, his body pressed up against hers. Mei purposely pressed her breasts into Blackwall's chest, moving up close to him. 

"It is rather chilly tonight, best to conserve as much body heat as we can," Her hand sliding to his hips as she spoke.

If Mei was to be entirely honest, she had no idea what she was doing. This wasn't the same as a quick romp before the Templars come in to check; this was important, she didn't want to ruin it. She could feel Blackwall's stiff cock pressed against her thigh and despite how tempted she was to stroke it until he came into her hand, she knew that this wasn't the time or place. She would do it when there were no listening ears to hear her moan his name as he fucked her senseless...

Mei blushed profusely as how aroused she was becoming from her musings alone, glad it was dark. Blackwall sighed into her neck, the air brushing past the small hairs and sending tingles down her spine. 

"Night Blackwall." She murmered into his ear.

"Night Mei."

"I hope you'll be  _prepared_ for our return to Skyhold."

She felt him twitch next to her thigh, testing her resolve.  _It won't be long..._  She assured herself, eager to return home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut this a bit short again. As I said I am in Italy (which took 36 bloody hours to get to) so writing is a bit difficult but the next (and last) part shall be full of pure smutty goodness ;)   
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Also I apologise for any errors, I haven't had anyone to read this before I post it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to cut this short but I'll hopefully do part two soon :) thanks for reading!


End file.
